


doe in the headlights

by pastelxzavva



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OKAY BUT, let ty admire his bbys eyes ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: (I'd put a quote here about Josh's eyes but I couldn't find one. Oops!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 119 Words // No Warnings // I like this one :0

_god_ josh’s eyes are so pretty. they’re perfect to get lost in - the color of milk chocolate with gold flecks in them. then there’s creamy streaks that have tyler trying to count every single one of the streaks and flecks.

josh laughs when he does it, too. he giggles and his eyes crinkle and tyler laughs, cupping the boy’s cheeks to hold him still.

“jiiiiiiiiish let me look at your eeeyyyyyeess…” he pouted, josh kissing his nose. 

“okay, okay.” he replied, watching as tyler eventually dozed off, closing his doe orbs. 

tyler woke to josh stroking his cheek lazily, looking into his chocolate eyes. 

“morning, ty.”

the yellow-haired boy’s eyes shine like a doe’s fur caught in headlights.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? :)


End file.
